hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Boys Over Flowers 9
is the ninth volume of Boys Over Flowers written and illustrated by Yoko Kamio. It was published in Japan on January 25, 1995 by Shueisha. Viz Media released the volume in English on December 14, 2004. It contains chapters fifty-two through fifty-eight of Boys Over Flowers. Tsukushi Makino's family falls on hard times when her father loses his job. She finds herself in a bad situation while searching for a lucrative job. Kinsan rescues her and later helps her find a job. Meanwhile, Tsukasa Domyoji makes up his mind to forget Tsukushi by moving to New York. Book description Summary The morning after the basketball match, Tsukasa Domyoji recounts a childhood story to Sojiro Nishikado. In it Tsukasa describes wanting a teddy bear owned by Rui Hanazawa. When Rui refused to give it to him, Tsukasa grabbed the bear and accidentally tore it apart. Tsukasa resolves to stop fighting with Rui over Tsukushi Makino, saying "We can't tear her apart the same way." Meanwhile, Tsukushi returns home to learn that her father has lost his job and the family has to move out of company housing. Once they settle in their new home, the family puts all of their hopes in Tsukushi marrying rich. Not wanting to tell them that Tsukasa and Rui are no longer interested, Tsukushi sets out to find a new part-time job.Chapter 52, Boys Over Flowers In hopes of earning quick money, Tsukushi agrees to have photos of her uniform taken. The situation turns sketchy and the men restrain her, just when a delivery guy arrives. He helps her escape by beating up the three men. At school, Rui reveals to Sojiro and Akira Mimasaka that nothing happened with Tsukushi since he could not betray Tsukasa.Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Meanwhile, Tsukasa informs his sister about his plans to move to New York as soon as possible. After telling the delivery guy her plight, he helps Tsukushi find a good job at a fast food restaurant. The following morning at school, Kazuya Aoike runs up to Tsukushi. He informs her about Tsukasa moving to New York. Tsukushi immediately starts running to go see Tsukasa.Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi runs up to Tsukasa, feeling hurt since he did not tell her about him leaving. He treats her coldly, saying "Why do I have to let you know?" Tsukushi slaps him and bursts into tears, before she says him leaving will be a "relief." At work, the delivery guy, whom she nicknames "Kinsan," steps in to help her. Tsukasa comes to say goodbye, but gets into a fight with Kinsan. He leaves, promising to never come back.Chapter 55, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Sakurako Sanjo walks up to Tsukushi and tells her she is "the only one who can make Tsukasa stay." At the airport, Rui whispers in Tsukasa's ear that he thinks Tsukushi actually loves him. The words do not sink in until he gets on the plane. Tsubaki prevents him from leaving. Meanwhile, Tsukushi watches a plane fly by.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers At work, Tsukushi has improved at her job but Kinsan notices that she looks "down in the dumps." He decides to cheer her up by inviting her to go somewhere. The next day, her mother mistakenly thinks Tsukushi is getting ready for a date and forces her to dress up. At the same time, Tsukasa is left on his own in New York when he finds a magazine with Kinsan's face on it.Chapter 57, Boys Over Flowers While out with Kinsan, Tsukushi starts to think that his family is poor like hers. He tries multiple times to correct the misunderstanding, but Tsukushi interrupts every time. After saying goodbye to Kinsan, Tsukushi is walking home when she hears footsteps. She kicks the perpetrator, discovering that it is Tsukasa. Kinsan walks up and Tsukasa throws the magazine at him, exposing his true identity.Chapter 58, Boys Over Flowers Contents ]] *'Chapter 52': Tsukushi Makino has to step up when her father loses his job and their housing. It was originally published in June 1994.Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box *'Chapter 53': published on June 20, 1994. Tsukasa Domyoji decides to move to New York, where his parents live. *'Chapter 54': Tsukushi's new friend Kinsan helps her find a part-time job. The chapter was released in Margaret No.15 in July 1994. *'Chapter 55': Tsukasa and Tsukushi fail to say goodbye properly after two separate arguments. It was first released on July 20, 1994. *'Chapter 56': originally published in [[Margaret|''Margaret's]] early August 1994 issue. Rui Hanazawa informs Tsukasa that Tsukushi actually loves him. *'Chapter 57: In New York, Tsukasa discovers Kinsan's true identity. The chapter was released on August 20, 1994. *Chapter 58: first published in Margaret in September 1994. Tsukasa returns to Japan to expose Kinsan's background to Tsukushi. *'''Side-columns: Kamio thanks the readers for sending letters, and discusses Kinsan, karaoke, her then upcoming art book, and her drawing mistake with the Statue of Liberty. Editions *'France': the volume was published in French on July 15, 2004 by Glénat.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-yori-dango-tome-09-9782723446976 (French) *'South Korea': it was translated into Korean and published by Seoul Media Group on October 31, 1997.http://www.yes24.com/Product/Goods/65826 (Korean) *'Spain': Planeta Comics released the volume as No me lo digas con Flores on December 28, 2006.https://www.planetadelibros.com/libro-no-me-lo-digas-con-flores-n-0937/56400 (Spanish) *'Taiwan': published in Chinese as Meteor Garden 9 (流星花園 9) on December 10, 1996.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?Bd=JC50208 (Chinese)https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=2411&page=28 *'Vietnam': the book was republished by Kim Dong on November 4, 2019.https://www.nxbkimdong.com.vn/boys-over-flowers-con-nha-giau-tap-9 (Vietnamese) Hana-France9.jpg|France (Glénat) Hana-HK9.jpg|Hong Kong (JD Comics) Hana-Korean9.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) Hana-Spain9.jpg|Spain (Planeta DeAgostini) Hana-Taiwan9.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Hana-Vietnam9.jpg|Vietnam (TVM Comics) Hanadan-Vietnam9.jpg|Vietnam (Kim Dong) Notes *Volume nine's cover illustration was originally published in Margaret No.3-4 of January 1995 as the color opening for chapter sixty-six. It was included in Kamio's art book.Hana Yori Dango: Yoko Kamio Illustrations References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/boys-over-flowers-vol-9/2302 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 9 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1591163722/ Boys Over Flowers, Volume 9 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Vol-9/digital-comic/115865 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 9 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Manga Category:Volumes Category:Boys Over Flowers volumes